The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty
by twilly
Summary: Addoooorable. And lemony. When an overnight rain cools things down, Edward heats things back up, claiming his sleeping beauty. A lemony, zero angst, fluff ball oneshot from the HEA. Judges' pick for the My Precious Fandom: Whose L


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; all of the respective characters belong to SMeyer.

This oneshot was written for the My Precious Fandom Who's Line Is It Anyways contest and won Honorable Mention as a Judges' pick! Here is the amazing banner Buff_82 made to celebrate: http:/ yfrog. com/83ierj

The contest challenge of the work random prompts into a oneshot. The seven prompts are listed in the closing A/N.

Lastly, as a new author, I would really appreciate any review you could offer. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! ~twilly

* * *

I awake to the coolness of the morning air and the smell of the overnight rain that had finally brought relief to the past week of sweltering heat. We hadn't touched last night; she'd said it was too hot. It had been so hot lately, not even cooling much at night, which made being close uncomfortable. She complained that she was too hot and sticky to sleep in our normal embrace, and I knew the separation was difficult for her too because every night she would eventually slide one of her legs over so that the bottom of her foot could rest along my calf. I tried to be resourceful and take her in the shower, but one complication or another always got in the way.

Stretching, I roll to my side to see her. She is so beautiful, peacefully sleeping with her arms stretched over her head. Rising on my elbow to better see her, I notice how her delicate hands gently curl, nearly coming together where they rest above her pillow. My gaze trails down to the little bump of her wrist bone that I want so much to suck; down the bend in her elbow, to her bare shoulder and across her collar bones.

She looks so peaceful; I just can't bear to wake her with my attentions, so I continue to stare at my personal sleeping beauty. The swells of her breasts call to me more than usual because her arms being thrown over her head causes them to lift.

I am desperate for her to wake up, so I begin sending her telepathic 'wake up waves'. _Wake up. _I continue staring, focusing on her face. _Wake up_. Her hair fanning out over her pillow and pooling in the space between her arms makes me want to pull my fingers though it and bring her mouth to mine. _Wake up_. The long lashes against her cheeks showing no signs of fluttering, no signs of waking. _Wake up_. I want to pepper her eyes and nose and forehead with kisses until she wakes up and lets me ravish her. _Wake up_. Her earlobes tease me, waiting to be brought between my lips. _Wake up_. _Wake up_. _Wake up_. _Wake up_. _Wake up_.

"Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel... all fuzzy inside." She smiles, but her eyes are still sealed shut.

She's beginning to wake, and now I can finally have her. I'm pretty sure she knows my intentions, but just in case, I bring my lips to her ear and whisper in my still gravelly morning voice, "I love how your insides feel."

She turns towards me, still refusing to open her eyes, but pulls one of her arms down so that she can graze my shoulder with her finger nails. "Nope, I'm still asleep." she nuzzles into my shoulder.

But she's not asleep, she's torturing me. Lightly running my hand under the sheet draped across her, the backs of my fingers skim across the fullest part of her breast. The thin material was doing very little to hide the slopes and curves of the body that I know lies beneath. She can't resist my singing, especially when she knows it's only for her, so I begin, "Someday I'm gonna make you my sweet thing…not overtly…but surreptitiously."

Her smile widens, but her eyes remain closed as her palm falls from my shoulder and travels to my crotch. She flattens her hand and slowly rubs the back of my hard on, pressing roughly against my stomach. Then she closes her hand, fisting it around my cock and whispers, "_This…_ is not very surreptitious."

My hand tightens around the sheet that I have been running though my fingers and I throw it off and roll us so that I'm hovering over her. She finally opens her eyes, and gazing into them reminds me of the 'everything' she is for me.

She fits perfectly under me when I lean on my forearms and I wrap my hands around the top of her head to create a cage around her. It reminds me that she is mine and only mine and no one else can ever have her and it turns me on even more.

My cock misses her attention when she brings both of her hands to my neck, "I love that you watch SpongeBob with our kids." She pulls my face to hers and takes my tongue into her mouth.

I know she's sincerely sharing with me how much seeing our family together means to her, but she knows how much I secretly hate that annoying cartoon.

I can't resist teasing her, "Fuck. What the hell it is with you and him? Do you have a thing for SpongeBob?"

She shrugs, "I can't help it. He makes me feel all tingly inside; I don't know, I kinda like it."

Tilting my head, "You _kinda_ like feeling tingly?" I ask wagging my eyebrows, then dipping down to take her mouth again. When her hands move to my hair, I move my lips to that spot right behind her ear, the one that drives her wild and she begins to writhe beneath me. Sliding her hands up and down my sides, my hips involuntarily thrust forward every time her nails scrape against my waist, causing my dick to thwap against her just a bit higher than we both want.

"Oh gah, Edward…" her voice is low and breathy, "I'm ready. Please." She grabs for my cock in attempt to bring it to herself, whispering, "Please, please. I need it, so much, please." I pull away slightly, but she has a death grip on my dick.

I love when she begs and she knows I won't be able to hold out for long. I lick my way down her neck, sucking gently at the base before releasing her soft skin. Smiling against the hollow of her throat, I ask, "Mind if I check?" She gives my cock a hard tug when I question her, and her insistence prompts me to move even more slowly, drawing out her torment. I trace the lines of her cheek and neck with the back of my fingers, turning my hand to continue with my fingertips across her collarbone and down the furrow of her breast. I can feel her heart pounding under my hand as she continues her attempts to bring me to her.

"Now!" she demands, yanking me again. Her panting morphs into a near keening; I shake my head as she bites her lip in a full pout. Moving my knee to separate hers, she quickly opens her legs; anticipating that her command is being followed. Instead I flatten my hand across her soft tummy, stilling her before bringing my hand lower and teasing her folds. She's right, so fucking wet; she doesn't need to be worked up any more, but I can't help myself and plunge two fingers into her, twisting slightly—pushing and pulling them from her wetness.

Raising my lips back to her ear, I gently bite her lobe, "I know you're close." She nods frantically and I add, "I can hear your breath picking up." She squeezes her eyes shut and arches even closer to me. My entire hand is coated in her juices, as it drives into her harder and harder, "Baby, you're so close." She nods again. "What do you need? Do you want the thick pad of my thumb to press into your clit? Will that push you over the edge?" She tries to form words, but they only come out as soft moans. "Or maybe I should use my tongue; would you like my tongue…would you?" I ask her just before slamming my lips to hers and forcing my tongue into her mouth. I know that's not where she wanted my tongue.

She moves her other hand to my forearm, trying desperately to push it deeper, before she's finally able to speak, "Oh God, Edward…I don't...I don't care, just don't…don't stop."

I can't wait anymore; I just need to be inside her, and not just my fingers. I pull my hand from her center and bring it back to rest by her head, lining myself to her, ready to slide home where I've wanted to be since before she woke up. I am startled when she slaps my shoulder really hard, "GAH! I told you not to do it! But you wouldn't listen to me, would you damn it! Why did you stop? I was so close!"

Peering deep into her eyes, "I didn't mean too, Baby, I just wanted to be in you; to be connected to you everywhere-not just here..." I said, once again stroking between her legs. "but, also here…" as I drag the back of my knuckles along her torso, pausing just above her heart, "and here…" I continued, brushing her supple lips with the wetness still on my hand, "and here." I whispered resting my forehead on hers. She melts into my words and touch, and her frustration and anger disappear. Without breaking eye contact, I sweep my tongue across her lips and chin, recollecting the essence I had just left. Her deep throaty moan tells me she's as turned on by my actions as I am, so I bring my hand back to her face and push my fingers into her mouth.

Our foreheads still pressing tightly together, I hold her face in my hand stroking her cheekbone with my thumb as I pushed into her. She pulls her legs up so they rest high on my hips and takes me all the way in as we rock together with slow thrusts. Between gasps and grunts, she tenderly kisses my neck and chin.

Our movements increase in force and I have to slip my arms under her shoulders and hold them, to keep from driving her forward and into the headboard. Her writhing hips meet my thrusts in perfect time and the wet sounds of our bodies colliding and the frantic panting dampens any sensations outside of one another. She's rapidly gasping and the keening begins again as she says, "I love it like this, when you're in me…over me…on me. I love the feel of you, the weight of you. Sometimes I feel like a leaf in the wind; I have zero control over where I will land, but you…you center me, you anchor me."

Her hands wrap in my hair, holding my face to hers while my hands wrap around her shoulders, holding her body to mine. Faster and harder we move. She can read my body better than I can and sensing my impending release, she tilts her hips allowing for the perfect angle, and with just a few more plunges, she tightens around my cock. Thrusting with even more force, I continue through her clinches, until I too explode in ecstasy.

Her body goes completely limp and I gather her into my arms, so I can roll us to our sides. She always takes so much longer to recover than I do so I rub her back and pepper her face with gentle kisses–like I wanted to before she woke. She's still trying to catch her breath when we hear, "Mommy? Daddy? Have you rised and shined yet?"

Bella barely has the energy to move her arms, but she still attempts to get up and take care of our daughter. I roll her onto her back, quickly kissing her and jumping out of bed to throw on some sleep plants. Smirking, I offer, "I'll get them this morning, it looks like you may need some more rest."

I slip though the door, trying to block our little one's view of her exhausted and still naked mother. "Good morning, Angel; did you sleep well?" She nods as I take her hand and lead her down the hall, "Is brother awake, did you check his crib?"

Shaking her head, she indicates no before stopping our progress and tilting her head, "Daddy, was Mommy doing her yogurt exercises, because she was breathing funny."

My eyes widened. I really didn't know what to say so I decide to go with, "Yep."

"Oh. Were you helping her, because you were making funny noises too?"

Once again, I was reduced to, "Yep."

Her eyes twinkled just a little when she told me, "Oh, then we should go to the store and get you a yogurt ball too, a big blue one like mommy's" She could see the confusion on my face and continued, "You know Daddy, you need a yogurt ball like Mommy's, a blue one, those are for adults; kids get little purple balls and grownups get big blue balls!"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that Daddy doesn't like blue balls, so I just stood and told her that was a great idea, before stepping into my son's room. "Hey, Little Man, it's time to rise and shine!" I sing-song as I head for his crib, picking him up and carrying him down the hall.

"OK, guys, how about Cheerios for breakfast, and then we can watch some 'toons on TV?" I ask my audience of smiling faces at the breakfast bar. Pulling out the milk and cereal, I turn to grab the bowls and spoons.

Swinging her legs from atop the stool, my daughter gives me the look she clearly inherited from her mother. It's the one I can never deny and I wonder how she has learned to use it so effectively at such a young age. "Daddy, can I have the green bowl?" I chuckle, relieved, that she's asking for something so simple.

Going back to the cabinet for the green bowl, "Of course you can! I agree you should have the green one, the red one is too…'in your face' for breakfast."

I sit with the kids, eating our Cheerios, talking about all of the wondrous things a four-year-old's mind ponders and pretending to understand the Little Man babbling. I know what's coming next, so I drag out the process of cleaning up from breakfast in order to stall just a little bit, before I grab one kid under each arm, carrying them like suitcases to the family room. Their giggling increases with every extra bounce, as we march to the couch and sink into the cushions. Clicking on the TV, they both clap when they hear, "Are you ready kids? Aye, aye, captain…"

I look up just in time to see a freshly showered Bella enter the room. Plopping down beside us, her smile lights up the entire room when she chirps, "Good morning, family, what are we watching?" A wry smile crosses her face as she realizes and exclaims, "SpongeBob! Did you two know that SpongeBob is your Daddy's favorite TV show?"

I chuckle and lean over kissing her quickly before adding, "Yep, your mom's too, but sometimes I think she likes him more than me!" waggling my eyebrow. She lowers her head, shaking it slightly and quietly giggles.

My daughter can't resist piping in, "Silly, Daddy, Mommy doesn't like SpongeBob more than you, he's just a cartoon! Plus, you're her true love! She even told me, didn't you Mommy? You are her real life Prince Charming!"

Bella's laughter continues, and when she raises her head I push her hair behind her ear so I can see her blush. I am so in love with my wife and with my life. I'm her Prince Charming and she's my Sleeping Beauty, and we're sitting here with our Angel and Little Man, I can't imagine a better life, even if I have to watch SpongeBob.

I once heard this anecdote, "Life comes at you fast sometimes, the question is; are you quick enough to get out of the way?" I just have to wonder, why would you ever want to get out of the way?

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading, I'd love you forever if you left a review!

I have to giant blue yoga balls and home, and two teenage boys, the jokes about blue balls never end.

Thanks to my beta and bestie, melonscraps and to My Precious Fandom for hosting the Who's Line is it Anyways? contest.

* * *

Prompts: For this contest, we were supposed to pick at least two of the prompts below and write a oneshot around them. I worked all seven in, although I nudged one around a bit to make it fit.

1. "Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel ... all fuzzy inside."

2. "Sometimes I feel like a leaf in the wind; I have zero control over where I will land when it comes to you."

3. "GAH! I told you not to do it! But you wouldn't listen to me, would you damn it!"

4. "The green one, the red one is too ... 'in your face'."

5. "Life comes at you fast sometimes, the question is; are you quick enough to get out of the way?"

6. "He makes me feel all tingly inside; I don't know, I kinda like it."

7. "Someday I'm gonna make you my sweet thing, not overtly - but surreptitiously."


End file.
